SSX DD World Tour
by Dyceman88
Summary: After the events at Powder Keg Resort (SSX On Tour), SSX fell apart and the stars of SSX have been doing their own thing for two years now. However now SSX is back, bigger than ever and this time it is a matter of personal pride.
1. Chapter 1

Important Notice: 

I do not own the rights to SSX or any of its characters and the stories I write is merely fan fiction; they are tributes to what I think is one of the most awesome sport/ race games of all time. Any characters that are fan made I claim no ownership for and by putting them in this story I do not want anyone to feel I have done this (Evette and Dmitriy for example are fan characters but they were made by another highly talented person, not myself). Out of RESPECT for that person's hard work in designing them I have put them in a fanfiction story and personally I consider them a part of the SSX Crew and Universe because they looked so amazing. So BOOGIE I hope you like how I add your characters, if not, it is just fan fiction. Again I claim no ownership of ANY of the characters (save for one actually, Seth Hunter, who is my own SSX fan character).

The characters ages do not entirely fit with the timeline but then SSX 2012 saw no problem with completely altering some facts (like the fact Moby is suddenly older than Zoe) I have however kept the characters more or less the same with only a year or so difference here or there.

To save me going through all the ages in the story, I have them listed here (some of these characters are only mentioned briefly): Mac (22), Elise (30), Kaori (23), Moby (24), Zoe (26), Psymon (32), JP (32), Hiro (28), Jurgen (44), Brodi (37), Seeiah (33), Luther (30), Eddie (25), Marty (27), Marisol (24), Allegra (22), Griff (17), Viggo (23), Nate (30), Sid (27), Tyson (22), Skye (18), Felix (19), Maya (23), Tane (28), Ty (26), Alexis (26), Seth (24), Jack (?)

Chapter 1: An SSXcelent Visit  
Allegra Sauvagess walked down the street, her hands in her pockets, kicking a rock along as she went. Things were very boring around her home in San Francisco nowadays. Most of her friends had gone to University (something her parents were trying to get her to do as well). Ever since SSX had fallen apart she had been struggling to find things to do with her life, she had had the odd job now and then but had quickly got fired. She had also had a boyfriend as well but they had fallen out, disagreeing over the importance of SSX. Allegra did care about SSX falling apart, but she didn't want to admit it, instead she chose to pretend like she hadn't cared that much. She was stubborn like that, refusing to show weakness and now here she was; with no boyfriend, 22 years old and still living at home with her parents…it was kind of sad.

As she turned the corner onto her road and approached her house she saw a woman walking away from her front door. She was a very…punky looking woman and Allegra thought she looked familiar somehow. She had brown dreadlock hair tied back in a purple bandana, freckles on her face, a black tank top with some rocker logo on it and skin tight jeans that clung to her hips and legs. Over all she looked like a cross between rocker and hippie.

'Hey Allegra Sauvagess right' the woman asked curiously and Al nodded.

'Names DJ Rizzo, maybe you've heard of me…' she was silent for a moment to give Al a second to think about it 'no? anyway you're just the girl I was looking for.'

Allegra raised her eyebrow 'how so?'

'You were in SSX right' Rizzo replied casually, flicking her brown dreads away from her shoulders.

'Emphasis on was' Allegra said 'they're done.'

Rizzo grinned 'well I got good news for you; I'm here on behalf of Todd Batty to welcome you back to SSX…if you want to of course.'

Allegra snapped her head up to look at Rizzo 'you kidding, of course I want to come back, you seen this place, it's a ghost town.'

Rizzo laughed 'awesome, I should warn you though we'll be doing some very dangerous stuff this year…you should probably check with your parents and you can of course back out at any point if you want to.'

'Yeah right' Allegra replied rolling her eyes 'not likely, who else is coming?'

'You'll see' Rizzo replied mysteriously, she shuffled inside her pocket and pulled out a ticket 'check things over then use this to take a flight to Vancouver…there'll be someone there to take you the rest of the way.'

Allegra frowned 'you're not coming with me?'

'I got a couple more stops to make first…you wouldn't happen to know where Griff Simmons is would you, records state you guys were close' Rizzo asked.

Allegra shook her head 'haven't seen the kid in two years, but I know he lives in San Diego.'

Rizzo sighed 'well ok then, guess I'll be doing this the hard way…see you later Al' she patted her on the shoulder before heading off.

Allegra stepped into the arrivals area, carrying all her bags and looked around for some sort of SSX sign or something.

Finally a voice yelled out to her 'hey Al, over here.'

She looked over and saw Zoe Payne grinning 'hey Bad Girl, been a long time, I'm your ride, come on lets go' with that she gestured for Al to follow her.

Just when Allegra was wondering if Zoe was going to make her carry everything herself she said 'need a little help?'

'Yeah…thanks' she panted, stretching her arm.

'No problem' Zoe said lifting the heavy bags effortlessly, _she was seriously ripped for a chick _Allegra thought to herself.

They dumped the bags into the rear of a black Hummer which had the logo "SSX" in ice blue on the side.

'So how you been Al, how's life in California' Zoe asked as she got into the driver's seat.

'Dull' Allegra replied simply 'my parents wanted me to go to University the second SSX fell apart.'

Zoe made a bark like laugh 'fat chance, if I know you.'

Allegra just grinned, she had always admired Zoe; she was driven, badass, wild and nothing seemed to stop her. Plus the two of them shared a dislike for Elise Riggs.

'What about you' Allegra asked 'what have you been up to?'

Zoe shrugged 'this and that' she replied vaguely as she drove.

'How's Moby' Allegra asked 'you guys still tight?'

Allegra could have sworn she saw Zoe whimper or something and she gripped the steering wheel harder 'we uh…we haven't seen each other in quite a while…not since SSX broke up actually.'

'What happened' Allegra asked in amazement, she couldn't imagine anything breaking those two up.

Zoe said nothing; she just stared ahead, focusing on the road.

Deciding to change the subject Allegra said 'so um…what do you know about this new SSX?'

Zoe grinned 'quite a bit, I helped plan it.'

'You' Allegra said in surprise, she had never seen Zoe as the organiser type.

Zoe nodded 'yeah, basically Todd decided he wanted to get things going again…but he had no idea how to get the ball rolling, he needed someone with snowboarding experience to give him some ideas; so myself and Mac gave some input.'

'Huh' replied Allegra thoughtfully 'interesting…and whose this new DJ chick.'

Zoe laughed 'Rizzo? Oh she's awesome ain't she, way cooler than Atomika, sadly though he's still around as well…there's this third DJ as well, guy called Bandito, Latin-American I think, but he's off somewhere doing something for Todd.'

Allegra groaned 'Atomika, the guy's such a jerk, not to mention a perv.'

'I think that is just you Al' Zoe said sighing, 'but yeah he is an ass.'

'It isn't me, he is a serious perv, he keeps hitting on me' Allegra replied irritably.

'No I meant I think he just has a thing for you…because he doesn't seem to bother me or Elise…or Kaori' Zoe explained.

Allegra shivered 'don't even say that, gives me the creeps.'

Zoe laughed 'well at the minute he's far too busy to pay attention to you anyway, Todd assigned him to go gather up the new talent, the rookies.'

Allegra nodded 'and Rizzo was looking up people like me and Griff' she pretty much had the gist of things now 'so how come you came to pick me up?'

Zoe shrugged 'I was bored and I needed to get away from the craziness for a while.'

_So no personal reason then _thought Allegra feeling a little downhearted she and Zoe weren't bonding as much as she'd thought.

Todd Batty looked round the SSX Hall of Fame, remembering the past tournaments and the achievements of the various competitors; he wondered how many of them would be coming back this year. The Hall of Fame was a large circular room inside the SSX Dome where he and the rest of his people were preparing everything for this new tournament.

He looked at the area in the Hall of Fame that talked about the first ever SSX World Tour…ah that had been a great tournament, there had been a lot of people back then, but rapidly certain boarders began to stick out above the others. He hadn't been in charge back then, but he'd been there, and he remembered it well.

He'd already received word from Jurgen Angermann that he wasn't coming back; the guy had officially retired from professional snowboarding.

They'd also heard from Hiro Karamatsu as well, he was glad to hear SSX was up and running but wasn't interested in what Todd had planned this year, so he'd said "maybe next year". Hiro had always been a bit of a loner, so he hadn't been overly surprised.

Mac Fraser had been hard to track down; after SSX fell apart the guy had gone off the grid. But they had finally found him and Mac came back though he was still somewhat uncertain about the idea.

Then there was Elise…well when Zoe had told her what was going on she came back like a bullet, clearly she did not want to be left out.

But none of this could of have been possible without Zoe, she had helped a lot, Todd owed her big time for this.

Just then the door to the SSX Hall of Fame opened and one of Todd's many employees, all wearing the black shirts with "SSX" written on them, came in 'Mr Batty, sir, Zoe Payne has just returned and Miss Sauvagess is with her.'

Todd smiled 'excellent, tell them to wait in the lounge area, I'll be there in a moment.'

Todd took one last look around the room at the trophies and medal then followed the employee out.

Allegra and Zoe entered the lounge and saw Mac lying across one sofa and Elise sitting at the bar sipping a drink.

'Hey Al, been a long time girl' Mac said standing up, he raised his hand and Allegra gave him a high five. Mac had hardly changed at all, same brown shaggy hair, same little stubble of brown hair on his chin, he looked a little older around the face maybe but otherwise the same.

'Hey Mac, surprised to see you, I heard you went AWOL or something' Allegra said, sitting down and putting her hands in her pockets.

Mac laughed 'kind of yeah, I just went off on my own, got bored of the pro circuit, I mean that is all there was after SSX collapsed…and hey next to SSX…they're just dull.'

'Got that right' Elise added from her place by the bar. Elise's hair wasn't the same as the last time Al had seen it, it was long again and tied in a ponytail but still as blonde as ever. Otherwise though the Ice Queen looked the same as always.

'You'll never believe what Elise has been doing, it's just sad' said Zoe with a laugh.

Allegra looked back at Elise, waiting for her to answer, Elise sighed 'I run my business company from the top of a giant skyscraper in Vancouver…what is wrong with that?'

Mac laughed 'ego issues Elise, you got serious ego problems.'

'Yeah seriously, I mean you don't have to take the phrase "larger than life" literally' Allegra added grinning.

The three of them burst out laughing and Elise rolled her eyes, getting up 'whatever, I'm out of here.'

Zoe sighed 'same old Elise…anyway I got to run, I need to find Psymon and Moby.'

'Oh man I would pay to find out how you intend to get them back' Mac replied.

'I heard that' Zoe yelled, as she left Todd came past her into the lounge 'Allegra, welcome.'

'Hey Todd' Allegra replied not knowing what else to say.

Todd looked at Mac 'hey Mac you don't happen to still be in contact with Kaori do you?'

Mac groaned 'why does everyone assume…'

'We don't assume we know' Allegra cut off 'time to drop the act dude.'

Sighing Mac shrugged 'I did, but we kind of uh…had a falling out, about a year ago.'

'Well you're the only link we have to her, so can you try, please' Todd asked.

Mac shrugged 'I can try…probably just going to get yelled at though and in Japanese too, do you know how scary that girl is when she wants to be.'

Mac got up and headed out the room, pulling out a phone as he went, this left Todd and Allegra alone in the lounge. Todd sat down opposite her 'so…Rizzo found you ok?'

Allegra nodded 'yeah, she seems ok, better than Atomika.'

Todd laughed 'yeah, thought you might say that, I remember last time…' but he stopped at Al's glare like face 'never mind.'

'So what is this tournament all about' Allegra asked 'where are we going…somewhere in Canada?'

Todd cleared his throat 'not exactly…I can't tell you all the details just yet, have to save that for the opening ceremony, then you'll all learn what we're planning together. But I can tell you it's a World Tour and not a single location.'

That sounded interesting to Allegra, she knew SSX had done World Tours, she had watched them on TV before joining SSX herself.

Before they could talk anymore Zoe barged into the lounge 'Todd…we got a problem.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deadly Descent Challenge

Todd and Allegra followed Zoe out into a large open room where a stage was being erected and a large screen was fitted on the wall up on the stage.

'Ok Zoe, what is the problem' Todd asked with a frown.

Zoe nodded to one of the employees and he began typing something in on a laptop and the large screen brought up a large full screen video message.

'The problem sir' Zoe said 'is I think we may have to reconsider the entire way we're going to run this thing.'

Both Mac and Elise came in around that time, hearing the argument, 'hey man I heard we got big news' Mac said.

'Yeah we do' replied Zoe 'this message just got sent to us, don't ask me how, guy just hacked through our system and sent it to us…clearly has big words to say to us.'

Todd turned to look up at the big screen 'well then let's hear it.'

The video message began playing; it showed a guy wearing a full body black and orange snow gear/ mountain gear and he stepped back from the camera to talk into it. From the looks of things he was outside somewhere, somewhere full of snow. Although his mouth was covered by a balaclava he spoke clearly and said the following:

'_Hello SSX, so you finally chose to come back to life, I was wondering if it was ever going to happen. You need to listen hard to what I have to say…and listen good, because I'm as deadly serious as the crazy tour you're about to undertake. I demand a chance to take you on, you probably don't remember me, like all elitist groups you ascend and forget those you left behind. I can imagine right about now…you're wondering who I am…well my real name is unimportant…but you can call me Jack, it is one of my many aliases I have used over the years. I was present at the very first SSX World Tour…according to your judges I failed to meet your standards…since then I have lurked in the shadows, watching and monitoring your team members. You may also know me as the Unknown Rider from Big Mountain. Now we meet again; it has come to my attention you intend to take on the worlds 10 Deadly Descents…well I challenge you, your entire team, can your combined skills do this before I can? Guess we'll have to see won't we?'_

With that the message ended, there was a long silence, finally ended by Mac uttering a swear word.

'Us work together, yeah right' said Elise with a laugh 'even if I could tolerate doing that, there are a few people I can think of who I know will never work as a team.'

Zoe folded her arms across her chest frowning 'I hate to say it…but Elise is probably right Todd.'

Todd was frowning in thought 'who is this guy? Do any of you have the slightest clue who he might be?'

Mac shook his head 'hell no dawg, that's why he calls himself stuff like the Unknown Rider, I remember him too, back at Big Mountain, he seemed like an ok guy.'

'Mac's right' Zoe added 'there were loads of boarders in the first tournament and any of them could be holding a grudge against us because they didn't get into our exclusive league that we had formed by the time we held Tricky.'

Todd sighed 'so how are going to run this now?'

'We accept his challenge' Zoe replied 'think about it Todd, if we win as a team, think about how big it will be for SSX…we can always hold a tournament another time…but this is a matter of personal pride.'

Over the next week more faces began showing themselves; Kaori arrived the day after Allegra and with only a little persuasion was convinced to stay until the opening ceremony and hear Todd out, despite the fact she was highly busy in Tokyo right now. She had changed in appearance quite dramatically, she was a little taller than she used to be but only a bit and wore wild pink and black make up/ mascara along with her new hair that was dyed black with some pink streaks in it. Overall she looked far more mature and sassy but her smile was still as friendly as ever.

Griff and Nate arrived the day after that, with Rizzo behind them.

'Hey boss man' Rizzo said 'what have I missed?'

'Quite a lot' Todd said with a deep sigh 'Mac why don't you go with Rizzo to the next staff meeting and fill her in, I'll talk to our newest arrivals.'

'Sure no problem' Mac said.

Rizzo looked around 'Where's Zoe gone?'

'On a mission to find Sketchy' replied Todd with a grin.

'Psymon' Rizzo asked 'oh great, and the nightmare begins.'

Just before Mac and Rizzo disappeared through a set of double doors the front doors banged open again and in stepped a wild and grim looking Psymon, his mouth a thin line as he surveyed the room.

'It's back' Mac commented and then he hastily left the room with Rizzo.

Psymon's mouth spread into wide smile, full of teeth 'hey guys, heard some serious stuff is going on.'

'You could say that' Kaori said, speaking for the first time in English most people could ever remember, but it was perfectly clear and understandable.

Psymon whipped his head to look at her 'hey Kaori' he had that manic look on his face now, the one that usually meant he was about to do something stupid and crazy.

'Don't you dare' Kaori glared narrowing her eyes at him.

Zoe came in from outside just then 'chillax everyone, it's just Psymon, jeez.'

'Yep' Griff said, leaning against a piece of furniture 'that is what we're afraid of.'

Psymon laughed long and hard 'hey little Griff, hardly recognized ya.'

Allegra, who was sitting on a sofa chair and staying quiet, had to admit she couldn't blame Psymon, Griff was no kid anymore. He was about 5'5 now and probably 17 if she estimated right, the only real similarity was his crazy shaggy blonde hair.

Nate had shaved his hair again, gone back to the shaved look he had when they'd first met, the long hair he'd had the last time they saw each other was gone. Otherwise though the big guy was the same.

Psymon had grown back his, what Allegra liked to call "crazy hair", the same style from Big Mountain. His beard was also semi-shaved. She couldn't decide if Psymon's hair was dreadlocks or some other kind of spikes.

'So who is this jerk messing with SSX' Psymon asked, stepping forwards to speak with Todd.

Sighing Todd shrugged 'all we know is his alias name, Jack, and what he wants from us.'

'And what's that' Nate asked curiously.

'You'll find out everything at the opening ceremony ok, until then we have things to do, you're our guests here for now so settle in.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Opening Ceremony

It was the night before the Opening Ceremony, a lot of new faces were around and a few old ones but the rookies were mostly sticking to themselves.

Mac and Kaori sat at a table, Mac drinking a lemonade and Kaori some fruity drink with a touch of alcohol 'so how things been' Mac asked casually, trying to start up a conversation with her for like the fourth time since she got here.

Kaori sighed 'depends what you mean I guess' she gave him a small smile, the kind he missed and had thought about a lot since they'd broken up.

The whole situation around their break up had been stupid in the first place; it had really concerned two things, the first was this weird guy called Sid that Kaori had begun hanging out with and second was him leaving the pro-circuit after SSX fell apart. He'd never admit it of course, but Mac had been a jealous idiot, it had been the same when Marty was around in Tricky but then he realized Marty wasn't interested in Kaori that way so he was cool with it. Sid though…he knew Sid liked Kaori and he doubted Kaori knew this, she thought they were just friendly rivals but Sid wanted Mac out of the picture and he knew it and Kaori seemed fairly oblivious to this.

They broke up because Kaori was sick of his jealous behaviour, they had almost made up again but him leaving the pro-circuit and going all lone wolf had hurt her.

'Well what are you doing in Tokyo nowadays' Mac asked curiously.

Kaori shrugged 'same as always really; fashion, modelling…the life of a superstar. What about you?'

'I think we both know what I've been up to' Mac replied, sounding a bit ashamed of himself 'look Kaori…I never left the circuit because of you…I just needed…more of a challenge.'

'Yeah I get that' her voice didn't really agree with her words though 'I'd have come with you though if you'd asked me.'

Mac looked at her in surprise 'really?'

'Yeah, of course, what hurt me was that you left me behind, not that you chose to leave' Kaori explained.

Mac shrugged 'well…what about your career, all the stuff in Japan?'

Giving a small laugh Kaori said 'you weren't the only one who could have done with a break.'

'Whatever happened to Sid' Mac asked 'I thought you and him…' but Kaori cut him off.

'Sid and I were NEVER together ok Mac, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had…sad as that is. And don't think I'm not aware of how he feels about me because I am, I'm not as naïve and oblivious as I seem ok?'

Mac nodded, feeling a little better 'that doesn't answer my question though.'

'I have no idea where he is' Kaori replied 'he's still a fairly big celebrity in some parts of Japan, I occasionally see his face from time to time.'

The two were silent for a moment then Mac added 'when did you start speaking such good English by the way?'

Smiling Kaori said 'I decided I needed to learn it already…when I got back to Japan I took lessons.'

Meanwhile Allegra was sitting in the lounge with Griff and Nate.

'So what've you been up to Grommet' Allegra asked curiously.

Griff put on a face 'don't call me that ok, did you know that Grommet means rookie… because I didn't, and you guys were calling me that all the time, that's embarrassing.'

Allegra shook her head 'hey I had no idea, and it wasn't me who came up with the nickname.'

Griff looked at Nate 'who was it anyway, can't remember...Mac…or was it Viggo?'

'Oh god please tell me that airhead isn't coming back is he' Allegra said with a moan.

An all too familiar voice confirmed her worst fear 'hey Allegra…damn, been too long.'

'Not long enough' Allegra muttered irritably.

Either not hearing her or not caring, Viggo shifted past her and sat on the sofa, putting his feet up and looking between the three of them 'Griff…' Viggo laughed 'it is you, you have changed.'

'You haven't' Griff replied, Allegra had to agree with that, Viggo was completely the same only he'd chosen to get rid of the small stubble of hair on his chin and was now going for the clean shaven ladies' man look.

Viggo smiled 'yeah it was probably me, the nickname I mean.'

Griff snorted 'figures…jerk.'

'Oh come on kid, it was a joke' Viggo replied.

'Not a kid' Griff replied irritably 'I'm 17 now dude.'

Nate sat quietly, looking between them as they argued, he never was one for conversation much, he had a book in his hand and was reading, but Allegra saw him frequently flicking his eyes to them, clearly keeping an eye on things.

'So Griff what have you been doing' Allegra asked again, trying to stop the argument.

Griff shrugged 'school mostly, I practice snowboarding when I can though.'

Looking at Viggo she said 'dare I ask?'

'I don't know Al, do you' Viggo teased with a smile, when she continued to wait he added 'you know you really shouldn't assume I get up to anything more interesting than you guys.'

'Your parents are famous and wealthy' Allegra replied 'don't you like traveling and living in luxury resorts and stuff?'

Viggo shrugged 'you can only do that so much before it gets old…to be honest I'm glad SSX rung the bell…I was getting bored.'

They all looked at him 'wow that has to be a first' Griff said with a smirk.

'It sounds like we got our work cut out for us this time' Nate said from behind his book 'you sure you want to be here Griff…you're still quite young.'

'Like I said, I'll be fine' Griff replied, leaning back into the sofa.

Nate gave Allegra a slightly concerned look, she just nodded back, letting him know she felt the same.

The next evening Allegra left the room she had been given and headed downstairs to join everyone else for the Opening Ceremony. She had just reach the ground floor and was heading for the door into the room with the stage when she collided into someone 'hey watch whe…' she started but turned to see Tyson staring at her.

'Hey Al, it's been a while' Tyson replied, brushing his long blonde hair aside 'how you been.'

Allegra blushed slightly, she would never admit that Tyson always had made her feel…funny inside 'um, fine…when did you get here? I didn't see you come with Nate.'

Tyson laughed 'I didn't, got here just earlier today…I heard we're up for some crazy stuff this time, hope it's more exciting than last time.'

'Well you know Powder Keg wasn't a real tournament right, it was just a sort of competition we held, seeing if there were any boarders out there that had the skills to be as good as us' Allegra replied with a grin.

Tyson nodded 'yeah I guess, man I was really hoping we'd be doing a tournament this year, still have yet to experience a real SSX tournament, you know, against each other.'

'We raced each other at Powder Keg sometimes' Allegra replied.

Deciding to move into the main hall, the two of them opened the door and walked in as they continued to talk 'yeah, but those weren't that fun' Tyson replied.

They looked around, the hall was filled with people both familiar and unfamiliar to Allegra, there was a long table covered with food on one side of the hall and the only people currently on the stage were Todd Batty, Zoe, Rizzo, Atomika and a few other staff. The large screen was sitting behind them, dark but ready and waiting.

'Nice setup' Tyson said 'got to love being part of SSX.'

'Yeah' Allegra replied, moving further into the room.

They were silent for a moment then Tyson said 'so um…I heard about that thing…you know, with Psymon.'

Allegra grimaced 'oh god don't remind me of that, I was just acting all bad girl, he's so not my type.'

Tyson laughed 'yeah, I can't imagine him being anyone's type…poor guy.'

A voice made Allegra jump slightly and she turned to see Mac and Kaori coming their way 'hey guys' said Mac 'hey Tyson, how you been, been practising your boarding in Colorado I hope.'

'You know it, I'll beat you yet Mac, just wait and see' Tyson replied, giving him a friendly punch.

'This place looks awesome doesn't it' Kaori said 'I have to say I'm really curious what this is all about, Mac refuses to tell me anything.'

Mac shrugged 'I can't, sorry girl, it's the rules.'

'And when did you last follow the rules' Kaori teased with a smile.

Mac rolled his eyes 'you'll find out soon' looking around he added 'man there are a lot of people here, they all riding with us?'

'Guess so' Tyson said 'oh god you will not believe whose coming back, when I got picked up, I saw Sid's name on the list man.'

Mac did not look happy and Kaori…well she looked conflicted 'Mac let it go, I already went over this with you.'

'Yeah I know' Mac replied 'just…promise me you'll make things clear to him ok, man that's ruined my good mood' with that he walked off, leaving Kaori alone with Allegra and Tyson.

'Wow, he really doesn't like Sid does he' Allegra said casually.

Tyson sniffed 'come on Al, who did, guy was a crazy jerk.'

'No need to be rude' Kaori replied 'Sid just likes to be himself and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks…personally I find that admirable…even if he can be a bit weird sometimes.'

Allegra had to admit she had a point there.

Just then the sound of Todd's voice silenced everyone 'can I have everyone's attention please…ladies and gentlemen, veterans and rookies of SSX, welcome to the Grand Re-Opening of SSX' cheers from the crowd followed his words.

Todd was standing at the microphone on stage with DJ Atomika on one side and Rizzo and a guy Allegra presumed was Bandito on the other, all of them were wearing ear to mouth pieces. Bandito was wearing a beanie hat and shades over black hair and had a small stubble of dark hair on his chin, his skin was tanned and one ear looked pierced.

Continuing his speech Todd said 'first I'd like to thank Zoe Payne and Mac Fraser for helping us out in arranging this event…for thinking up the most brilliant idea. The rest of you though I'm sure you're wondering exactly what it is we have planned.'

There was muttering from the crowd which made it clear he was right about that.

'Originally we planned to go on a World Tour…compete around several different mountains…make a grand show of it…but unfortunately recent changes had to be made…this has become about more than winning gold…it is about the personal pride of SSX itself' Todd explained.

'What exactly are you getting at mate' Moby said from near the front.

'We have been challenged' Todd explained 'challenged by a guy who calls himself Jack…he thinks he can do better than our entire team…and I want to ask you all…are we going to take that?'

Moving up onto the stage Zoe continued 'the 10 Deadly Descents…that was going to be our World Tour…but now it is something Jack has challenged us too…who can do them all first…us…or him?'

'You are asking us to work together' came the French accent of JP 'I don't think so.'

'Then go' Mac added, joining Zoe on stage 'we're not forcing anyone here to join…but we need as many people as possible for this…these mountains will be like nothing else we've ever faced.'

There was a long silence from everyone in the room and then Atomika said 'we've given you all a PDA…if you want to join us just login now…if not then put it down and walk out…no one is stopping you.'

Again there was silence but then the screen behind the stage lit up and ID tags from various riders began coming up from all over the globe one by one; Elise, Kaori, Moby, Psymon, Nate, JP, Marisol, Marty, Griff, Viggo...they just kept on coming.

Allegra sighed, looked down at her own PDA and pressed the login button.

As the night wore on Allegra sat down, tired and she saw Zoe coming over to her 'hey' she said to her 'so how many of us are there?'

Zoe grinned, looking pleased 'enough…more than enough…we can probably organise into teams to take on each descent.'

'But how many' Allegra asked again curiously.

'In total…25, way more than I'd hoped but hey…that's a good thing, this Jack dude doesn't stand a chance' she gave Allegra a friendly slap on the shoulder and headed off.


End file.
